


My Demons

by CrystalSparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSparda/pseuds/CrystalSparda





	My Demons

The girl was shaking her feet monotonously, her face stained with tears and staring at the ground so far from her feet. She did not want to be there, but she was and at the same time wanted to be there, on the roof of a building, sitting on the edge of it. From there she could clearly see her parents, her sister, even an ambulance and a fire engine downstairs, but none of that really mattered. Her chest was light and her feet, heavy, her body was begging for her to push forward and end up being pulled by gravity to the ground, twenty-five stories below.  
"Suicide," she murmured to herself, tears streaming down her face again, going to rest on her white shirt. "I can not take it anymore." She wiped away her tears and laughed, leaning on her hands. "Oh, God, I'm going insane. "  
She threw her body back and lay on the concrete watching the clouds pass, then closing her eyes and letting her body slide off the floor guard then something shadows over her and hold her by the shoulders pulling her back and holding it there.  
"What? Who the fu-" She opened her eyes and stared at the man who had saved her life.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Dante?" she sat up in a flash, seeing Dante seriously, in an expression that did not match his stripped-down personality. "What ... what are you doing here?" she wiped her face, trying to look normal even though the situation was not very good for her.  
"Keeping you from making the biggest shit of your life, and the last one." He leaned in and looked at her. "I've been thinking about what we talked about that day, and I think you're right."  
"I'M right?" she looked at him in surprise, almost in shock. Dante was admitting she was right? No, more than that. She was right! ? "No, it's not possible, I'm not. You're right, it's nothing but something in my head." she ran her hand over her cheek, feeling the headache that came after she cried. "I should not have come to you for something so trivial"  
"Ana, that ..." he gestured to where they were, to remind her that if he had arrived there seconds later it would be too late "That's not trivial! That's ... messed up."  
"I know ..." She cringed, hugging her knees painfully and felt the warmth of Dante nearby, indicating that he had sat down beside her.  
"Let me see ..." he began, scratching his beard in thought. "You said you hear a voice, right? One that stays inside your head not all the time, but at key moments that make you want to commit suicide."  
"Yeah ... That's what I said." she squeezed her knees further, feeling Dante put her hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.  
"Then maybe you're right. Maybe it's a demon." He smiled slightly, giving comfort to her.  
"What if it's not?"  
"Then at least we'll have tried."


End file.
